1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for use in an electrical connector, and particularly to a contact used in an electrical connector for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
For firmly assembling to a PCB, specialized means are designed to secure contacts engaging in through holes of the PCB. Usually, the contacts have needle-eyed tails which can be press-fitted into the through holes of the PCB. Thus, a connector having the contacts is secured in the PCB too. However, as more contacts with needle-eyed tails are used, a larger insertion force is needed to mount the connector to the PCB. In a backplane application, the connector has a large number of contacts which need to engage with the PCB. In such an application, if the contacts are designed to have the needle-eye tails, the large insertion force for mounting the connector to the printed circuit board may damage the PCB and the contacts. An improved contact for the backplane application is needed to solve this problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical contact for use in a backplane connector, wherein the connector can be securely mounted to a printed circuit board without the necessity of applying a large insertion force to the connector.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, an electrical contact in accordance with the present invention comprises a main portion, a pair of retaining portions extending from a pair of ends of the main portion and substantially perpendicular to the main portion, a pair of compressive tail portions extending from the retaining portions, a pair of arms expending upwardly from top ends of the retaining portions, a pin-like tail portion extending downwardly from the main portion. The compressive tail portions are adapted to electrically connect with a circuit trace on a PCB and the pin-like portion has a length adapted for extending through the PCB.